What a Handyman and Domestic's Love Taught Me
by transylvanianpinklady
Summary: Liz is a girl that love has really never made sense to. Take a journey with Liz as she discovers love is more than what someone like Frank expresses it to be. (Also note this is not at all how I feel about Riffgenta. I adore them together. You will see in the story) all characters except Liz I guess belong to the amazing Richard O'Brien
1. So I'm the New Girl

Year: 1971

Setting: Denton, USA

So my name is Liz, a normal 23 year old Denton girl... I don't know what came over me, but I completely left my life. Just another lost soul in the middle of the night... I just had broken up with my new boyfriend...AGAIN. What the hell was I doing with my life?! Most girls my age were finishing school or settling down by now, but not me. I left my boyfriend Roger, I really had a lot going with him. He wanted to stay in Denton, but I wanted to move as far away as possible. Oh and also, my parents hated him. But we became so close, I began to fear if it was all true or not. I completely lost it one night and left him. Every person I met had different goals and different dreams. Roger was the first person I'd ever shared any connection with. Love is the dumbest thing on the face of the earth. Love made me sick. I drove my car with tears in my eyes as it broke down in the middle of nowhere. I found Frank's castle that night, figuring it was the place for me.

The night turned into days, which turned into weeks. The people of the house were very strange compared to anyone I had ever met. The domestic and handyman called Magenta and Riff Raff were fine for the most part. I was cordial with them and we were at good terms not getting in each others ways. The only thing I knew about them is they were servants and brother and sister. I talked to Magenta sometimes, she was nice I guess. But damn was she pretty. Her brother wasn't much to look at but there was something about him that did turn me on as well... I had to share a room with this extremely perky groupie who was by far annoying and moved much to quickly, I guess she was kind of attractive. But she was no where as quick as the 'master' himself. His name was Frankie. And I crushed hard. As soon as I met him his charm had mesmerized me. For once, I thought I loved someone. But as soon as we started spending more nights alone together Columbia began distancing herself from me. Her and Frank had once been something serious I guess, because some nights she would downright ignore me. I thought we were friends... But one evening I spent with Frank, I didn't feel like it. I was homesick and lonely and was starting to regret what I did to Roger. I was hurting. I thought he'd understand, but before I could explain my state of depression, he told me how disgraceful I was for all he's done for me and letting me stay with him and offer so much hospitality and I was denying him the one favor. Looking back I might have been lucky all he did that night was whip me until my eyes couldn't cry anymore. He left me laying helplessly on the lab floor with bleeding wounds covering my back.


	2. This is Wrong

Why was he doing this?! I thought he loved me. The ONE person I actually believed. I thought he cared. How stupid was I? Haven't I learned love was a stupid thing two people made up? There was no such thing in reality? I just wanted to run and find someone to talk to. Columbia, suddenly came to mind. The only person I could really talk to around here. I ran through the hallways looking for her, as I ran to her bedroom door and opened it. My eyes suddenly shot open at the sight. I didn't find Columbia, but Riff Raff and Magenta in a very questionable position on her bed hungrily rolling about the bed with their lips legs, and arms locked. My hand quickly raised to my mouth as I stared in shock. There was clothes thrown around the room as a box of condoms lie open on the floor next to the bed. They turned to me, realizing I was standing frozen in shock in the doorway. They jumped almost out of their skin pulling up the covers to cover their bare bodies

"I'm so sorry!" I gasped trying to walk out

"Just forget it." Magenta sighed, "Wait..." Magenta stopped me before I walked out,

I stopped shakily but didn't turn around

"Don't tell Frank about this..." Riff said

"Is it because you're siblings..." I said calmly but afraid to get the smallest glimpse of their disgusting affair.

"No. Just keep silent. I will explain this later..." Magenta said looking at Riff who was still hovering on top of her.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you..." I bit my lip and shut the door behind me. What the actual fuck. They were siblings...

Riff Raff removed himself from her and laid beside her. The mood was obviously killed.

"Magenta, she won't comprehend this... She's only an earthling." Riff said stroking her hair

"Columbia eventually complied... We just can't allow for that girl to tell Frank..." Magenta told her brother.

He wrapped his arms around his beloved sister and kissed her red lips. At this point he didn't care about anything except being with her. They both hated the master and wished for a different life where it would only be the two of them.


	3. More Than Meets the Eye

Only a few minutes later I laid on the bed in the guest room I was staying in. I discovered Columbia was with Frank since the the incident in the lab that happened only 10 minutes ago. It was nearly one in the morning as I heard a knock on the door.

"It's me..." The voice said from behind the door.

"Come in..." I said as Magenta opened the door and came in.

"So I guess I have some explaining to do..." She said

"Do you ever..." I said, "you were fucking your own brother." I spat, obviously rude as I only knew her partially. But it was completely wrong!

"I guess an Earthling would only see it that way." She said obviously disappointed with me.

"What difference does it make?! I caught you, in bed with your own flesh and blood, born from the same woman!" I argued

"Why do two humans sleep together?" Magenta asked

"Because they 'love' each other or probably have had a little too much to drink." I answered. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you care where they are from?" She asked

"No..." I said wondering where she was going with this.

"Do you care what gender they are?" She asked

"No..."

"Do you only care if it makes them happy or not?" She asked

"I guess... Yeah..." I corrected myself

"Then why should just happening to come from the same womb make a difference? We are happy and couldn't imagine being with other people... You humans preach about 'equality' of that thing you call race and culture and gay relationships but one little thing about incest and your vomiting in the corner. If it's not rape why is it wrong? If they are happy let them be." She said

I thought for a moment. She was right. But I still had so many questions.


	4. A Sad Backstory

"Wait, but if you couldn't imagine being with someone else, why do you do it with Columbia?" I asked.

"Columbia?!" She asked with surprise and confusion

"I thought it was obvious..." I said

"No we're just friends... And it may come as a shock to you but my brother and I are in the minority of Transylvanians who ONLY enjoy the opposite gender... Also Columbia's too strange, even for me." Magenta admitted

"Oh... I'm so sorry..." I said immediately feeling bad. "For being so cruel about this... I should have thought..." I said

"It's not your fault... Earthlings just can't completely comprehend love in comparison to lust most of the time."

"Also, if Transylvanians don't mind incest, why are you afraid of Frank knowing?" I asked

"He knows we're together, and he very well knows we do stuff behind his back, and obviously no kind of relationship bothers him... But he'd rather us not..."

"Why not?" I asked, and that's when she just poured herself out to me. Like she'd been waiting a long time to say these things out loud. I would never have guessed this was the real side of the domestic I'd been living with for the past two months.

"We're all supposed to be unconditionally committed to him and no one else... We despise him with our entire souls..." She said with an angry expression on her face thinking of him. "Plus he doesn't trust us... If I accidentally get pregnant he threatened to 'abort the child himself'..." She said partially quoting him, looking away with a chill of terror running down her spine. Thanks to his overtime on earth Magenta and Riff Raff had to put their lives on hold. If they were alone on their planet they probably would have already been married and they did want children eventually. But here they were letting their young lives waist away on a strange planet serving a man they hated. "He is no 'sweet transvestite' of 'absolute pleasure', he's a stupid man of bullshit and rape..."

"I don't know why I stayed here in the first place..." I said as my eyes felt heavy. After coming to so much realization in little time I felt so bad for her. I guess she sensed my thoughts and walked over to me putting a hand on my shoulder.


	5. I'd Never Thought

"I thought I loved him... But he hurt me." I said. Magenta pulled the back of my shirt collar seeing the bloody whip marks covering my back. Something she knew herself all too well.

"Punishment or 'pleasure'?" She asked as she turned walking to a drawer in the room.

"Both." I answered looking down in shame. "I didn't comply completely then came the whip for the wrong reasons..." I said. Magenta got cotton, rubbing alcohol and bandages from the drawer. She was being so nice to me and I didn't know why.

"I can't tell you how many times I've came to Riff in your exact place, and him to myself..." She said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"All the times he tried to use his stupid whip to seduce us and when we wouldn't comply, gave it to us weather we liked it or not... So many nights my brother and I would meet with bloody backs and heavy eyes..." She said motioning me to remove my shirt. I did so, only now with my bra covering me.

"I thought he was amazing when I first met him... I thought he was the perfect vision of my fantasies and could take me places no one has before... But apparently I was wrong..." I said, then flinched at the cold sting of the rubbing alcohol she was applying on my back.

"That's what I thought too..." She admitted. Once very long ago she was attracted to the prince, and her brother and him had once been good friends and science partners. But she never loved Frank as she did her brother, just got tingly around him. All to be thrown away by his lust and greed. He wanted sex, and he wanted power. He really had no idea what having just a plain simple friend was like anymore.

"How do you do this every day of your lives?! How do you two and Columbia, live like this?!" She asked Magenta who was caring her whip wounds.

"Years just slip though our fingers and we must take what we've been dealt." She sighed. "Why do you think we're the only ones around here with the most conservative clothing? Our bodies are full of scars, my brother is a walking skeleton, we have nothing nice to show off." She finished as she began to bandage the wounds on my back.

"Why isn't Columbia the same then?" I asked. "I have been in... A couple romantic confrontations with Columbia... I've never seen such a thing on her body..." I admitted.

"He's easier on Columbia... She's simply his toy... She'll turn around and submit to him fully after he abuses her... Although he actually has feelings for her unlike how he uses us out of boardroom."

"Has he made you do anything lately?" I asked

"Lately poor Columbia's been taking the blow for us because we simply can't stand him fucking the life out of us... But it used to be much worse." She added, "but when he gets board with her we're in some deep shit..."

"He would even force Riff?" I Asked

"We don't have a choice..." Magenta said suddenly feeling uneasy. She knew it was reality but hated the feeling of having to share her brother that way. But knew it wasn't his fault.

"Not offending in any way, but if Frank doesn't care about personality why would he want Riff? I mean, I like his personality very much, but I would understand someone's affections for you over him coming from a person like Frank..."

"What's the difference between my brother and me?" Magenta asked

"You're beautiful... But I mean, he does lack in the looks department you must admit..." I said

"Besides my connection with him in every way, sibling, romantic, anything like that, even when Riff isn't trying he's still amazing in bed... You aren't allowed to find out for yourself though..." Magenta said protectively.

"Nothing will be tested..." I assured. Although I was simply attracted to both of them I wouldn't dare go past that line.

"Good..." She said "just wanted to make sure..." As she applied the last bandage to my back.

I suddenly started crying. I don't know why. But I mean, like balling my eyes out.

"Im sorry if it hurts you that much..." She said surprised

"No, it's not about Riff Raff..." I said right before I buried my face in my hands embarrassed by my emotions. "Being here... And it's because of Frank..." I said "at least you have your brother, who loves you more than life itself and would do anything for you... I have no one in the world like that... And I can't believe only an hour ago I disapproved of the both of you... I hate myself..." I said.

Magenta sighed sitting next to me.

"Don't feel bad, our parents didn't even want us together because it was simply 'not in there plan for us'." Magenta said, "they said if we were to proceed with our relationship we wouldn't create a good future... They were right... Although if there's still a future just with Riff and myself on our beloved Transsexual all of this crap is worth it." She admitted, "I don't even care about Columbia in the end, I just want to be with my brother, on our planet, for the rest of our lives."

"I wish I could help you, I really do..." I said

"We've thought of so many ways... He wants to leave as much as I do... It's just not possible in the time being."

"I wish there was a way..." I said sympathetically staring at her

"Me too." She said looking down. She suddenly swiped her eye quickly and looked back up at me as if it didn't happen. "Forgive me..." She added covering her mouth as tears escaped her eyes. She couldn't keep it in anymore. "No one is to know of any of this..." She said hiding her face.

"No one will..." I said realizing instead of comfort she wanted to be with a certain someone else. "Hey, don't worry." I gave her a weak smile taking her hands. "Tomorrow I'll cover for you, stay in with Riff in the morning." I said

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Yes, I'm sure I can manage, now go find Riff and stay with him." I smiled knowing he's the only person she wanted around at the moment.

"Thank you..." She said, "you know, some earthlings aren't as bad as I thought." She weakly smiled

I smiled at her, "don't worry about anything, and I'm sure things will get better soon." I said as she left the room.


	6. Sudden Realization

How could I have ever disapproved of them?! I don't think from the billions of other people on earth I could never find someone to share a love like their's. Heck, it took me this long to figure out what unconditional love even looked like. And they had to hide their relationship with every hour not in a little 4-walled bedroom together... most couples would go insane. But not them. Their love is stronger than anything I've seen, yet they hide it around others so well. I don't think I could ever do that. I don't have the strength. I think I've learned. If I ever found someone I could speak of like how she speaks of her brother, then maybe I would understand love. l I eventually got into bed and thought a last time, I smiled thinking of Roger, maybe there was more to love then I thought. It's something you may have to sacrifice a lot for, maybe even suffer a bit before things feel right. I couldn't give up on him, not yet.


	7. The Pain Behind Closed Doors

Magenta walked down the hall, fighting her tears until she knocked on Riff's bedroom door.

"It's me." She said as he quickly opened it. She hid her feelings so well, but he was the only person that could take a look in her eyes and know exactly what she was feeling. He extended his arms out as she rushed in them. Wrapping her arms around his waist. Her face fell into his shoulder as he held her tightly. He felt the moisture of her tears on the bare skin of his shoulder. He brought a hand up to her hair and began to stroke her hair gently.

"I love you, dear sister." He said as he lifted her face up to his lips. Their sweet kiss turned into a passionate one.

"I love you too..." She weakly smiled with tears in her eyes. She felt his back some more as she realized something new. She turned him around to find fresh bloody whip wounds on his back. "Not again..." She said pulling him into another tight hug never wanting to let him go.

"I'm afraid so..." He said wrapping his arms around her as well. She began kissing his shoulder tenderly, as he untied her apron from behind her and threw it off. She looked up at him.

"The only place you're domestic to is my heart." He told her as she smiled at his almost too cheesy remark. But to them it wasn't cheesy, he meant every word he told her.

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him romantically. "I love you" was the only thing she could think of saying.


End file.
